Often victims fall in uncovered or abandoned water wells and rescuing the victims poses great challenge. Typically such water wells are around 30 to 60 cm in diameter and hundreds of meters in depth. When a victim falls in such water wells, there is little room to allow rescue personnel to go inside the water well to rescue the victim.
In such cases, rescue devices are typically used for rescuing the victim. However, such rescue devices are not able to provide ample support to the victim while lifting the victim from the well. Without adequate support, the victim may be injured while being rescued.
Thus, there is a need for an improved well rescue device.